Love Gives, Love Takes
by babybel
Summary: If something good comes into your life would you sacrifice it for the ones you love?KSC


**Love Gives, Love Takes**

"As we're in the process of toasts Kerry and I have some rather exciting news" Cameron started, the grin on his face expanding by miles at every word.

"We're having a baby!"

An uproar of celebration rippled through the ranks; bar two people. Smithy and Gina.

"Poor child" Gina exclaimed when gesturing towards the blissfully in love pair sat to the left of her.

Smithy could only suffice a nod to acknowledge Gina's remark. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now; was it anger that Kerry would have to turn her attentions away from him or contempt when he thought about what his allegations could do to Kerry and Cameron's relationship. He saw Cameron whisper deeply into Kerry's ear and turned his attentions away from the couple.

"Sorry about that, I know we agreed to wait until after the scan to announce it but it just seemed like the perfect moment"

Kerry could do nothing but shoot a wan smile at her lover, sealing his apology with a kiss on the cheek she got up and moved towards the bar.

Noticing that Kerry's attentions were not being occupied Smithy leapt at the chance to join her.

"I suppose I'd better say Congratulations then" He smirked, taking a sip of his lager.

"Don't worry I'll get over it if you don't" Kerry replied coldly, a far cry away from the passion filled exchanges they were so accustomed to not so long ago.

"So alls well in Kerry's world I see! A love blind fiancé and a sprog on the way"

"It's not a sprog Smithy it's a baby and don't take the piss ok, my life's just fine and I don't need you meddling in it"

"Fine" He replied "Just as long as Cameron knows what he is getting himself into"

Smithy turned and walked back to his seat, followed by Kerry who branched off to the other end of the table.

"So how far gone are you then?" Sheila asked

"Oh erm…" Kerry stumbled and her face flushed red "Nearly three months" She pushed out.

"We think it'll be a big baby" Cameron said, rubbing his hands over Kerry's ever so slightly swollen abdomen. "There's a little bump already!"

"Ah, well you haven't had your scan yet it might be more than one baby you're carrying" Sheila hinted.

"Oh there's not, trust me" Kerry said, attempting to deter anymore questions about her impending motherhood.

Glancing away from the table Kerry and Smithy caught glances with one another and a thought occurred in Smithy's mind.

Kerry's phone vibrated in her pocket and taking it out she read the message.

'Meet me outside in five minutes.

No more, no less

S x'

Kerry sighed and gave a slight nod in Smithy's direction as he went to put his coat on.

"Well I'm off" Smithy said as he finished doing up the toggles on his navy coat.

Five minutes past and Kerry made her excuses and met Smithy outside the pub. Looking around she dragged him into the alley at the side of the pub.

"What do you want Smithy?"

"You told me you were on the pill when we slept together so why did you make me wear a condom?"

"These days you can't take any chances can you" She replied, feeling slightly flustered.

"That's bollocks and you and I knew it. So when did you come off the pill then?"

"Oh erm just after we ended it" Kerry whispered making sure no one heard about her adulterous ways.

"I'd say you got pregnant straight away then judging by the fact you're three months pregnant and the last time I slept with you was three and a half months ago. Now you either have super eggs or you're talking total bollocks and I'm banking on the second one" He replied, slightly angered.

Kerry tried to tell her side of the story but Smithy was having none of it.

"So what, you weren't ever on the pill were you. You must take me and him for a complete mug, there I am sitting there thinking, poor Cameron he's about to have a baby by a woman who can't keep her knickers up and then I remember a conversation I overheard once in the canteen. Cameron talking about how you and him were trying for a baby, and that was six months ago. What the hell is going on?"

"Before you butt in just let me speak out. You're right and you're right again, I wasn't on the pill when we slept together and I didn't tell you because I knew you would have none of it and I didn't trap you before you suggest that. And yes me and Cameron have been trying for six months."

"Anything else?" Smithy replied sarcastically, half disbelieving the lies he had been fed all this time.

"I'm not three months pregnant, I'm four."

"Why lie?" Smithy replied, and then it suddenly dawned on him.

"When we slept together you said you and Cameron hadn't had sex for a few weeks so how can you be four months pregnant with his child?...Its not his child is it?!"

"Smithy" Kerry pleaded. "I know you don't want children and I do and me and Cameron just couldn't conceive, it seemed like the right thing to do and the time but now everything is getting blurred and I can't make out what's grey matter and what's the truth."

"So I'm you're sperm donor am I? What did you do, damage the condom or something?"

"It's not like that Smithy; do you think I'd rather have your child than Cameron's? The condom must have split or something, all I can remember is sitting in the bathroom realising I was pregnant to my boss. I had to keep it quiet for a month; do you know how hard that was? I should have had an abortion and now everything is spiralling out of control, no matter what decision I take now someone is going to get hurt"

"Well your dad must be very proud of his daughter. In a way I'm sort of glad Cameron's going to be a father to my child, god forbid it's a girl" Smithy said bitterly as he turned away.

A tear rolled down Kerry's face and a familiar voice echoed into the air.

"What are you doing out here?" Cameron asked, placing a kiss on her neck.

Kerry turned to face him and smiled as she brushed away a tear.

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked?

"Yeah, just nauseous, I can't wait till it passes" She lied "I love you"

"I love you too" He replied, "Now come on its too cold for you and my child out here, why don't we go home and I'll run you a nice bath and light some candles, I might even give you a massage, but then again aren't they harmful to the baby?" His thoughtfulness choked Kerry as she realised what she had in Cameron.

"A nice bath would be lovely" She smiled as she nuzzled herself into his warm body.

Relaxing back into the deep bath Kerry inhaled the sensual scent that Cameron had so carefully selected. She spoke softly as he entered the bathroom, lighting a vary of candles.

"You know, there's room in this bath for two" Kerry implied.

"Ah but is there room for three?" Cameron joked, Kerry taking a moment to realise he meant herself, the baby and him.

"Shut up and get in" She joked, replacing her melancholy tone with the playfulness that first attracted Cameron to her.

"Ooo Miss Tait-to-be, I never knew you felt that way" Cameron joked as he slipped into the bath, pressing his muscular body against her silky skin.


End file.
